


It only hurts when I think too hard

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2000), Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a headache and her friends aren't exactly being considerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only hurts when I think too hard

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _(+44): I'm not moving so it's going to have to be a 3some._ (from textsfromlastnight.com) @ femslash_kink's mini meme

Closing her eyes, Alex attempted to rest her body but there was a dull throb between her eyes that she was fairly certain would get worst if she so much as thought too hard. Even the movie playing on the television, turned down low for a change, partially due to her polite request and partially due to her snatching the remote away from Dylan and hiding it down her pants after she lowered the volume, made her head throb. Maybe if she dozed for a bit, it would help? The pills she drank earlier made her yawn and before too long she was sinking in to the sweet embrace of the sandman.

Until something fell against her lap and Alex nearly jumped out of her skin thinking she was being assaulted by one of the countless enemies they had fought in the past. Looking down, she instead saw Natalie's head pressed against her leg and Dylan atop of her with her tongue so far down the blonde's throat that Alex was sure Natalie was going to asphyxiate on it.

"Really? I'm sitting right here," Alex groaned, too drowsy to even glare properly at the women.

"Scoot over then," Dylan said, leaning back on her heels so she could strip off her shirt.

"Look, my head is killing me and I don't even want to think about getting up to go to my bed. I'm not moving so it's going to have to be a threesome."

Alex was joking with the last line, of course, but Dylan and Natalie exchanged a look that she hoped she was only imagining. Like they were coming to some silent agreement or having a silent debate between themselves. It unsettled her stomach but Alex just closed her eyes to it and hoped she could fall asleep before they started moaning, chalking up their odd exchange as them deciding on a position to fuck in.

All was still for a moment, which actually worried Alex more than it soothed her. About to open her eyes and see what was going on, she felt someone straddle her lap and pull her face so they could kiss her. Eyes flying open, Alex stared at Natalie, her mouth totally confused as to whether it should drop open or respond back to the soft lips against it.

"What the hell?" Alex panted, when the blonde released her face.

"You said it was going to be a threesome," Natalie said with a smile, tucking some of Alex's loose hair behind her ear.

"I was joking!"

"Were you?" Dylan probed, smirking teasingly. "So if I was to start kissing and touching Natalie as she sat on your lap, you wouldn't be interested?"

"Well, as a natural bodily reaction to stimuli, even if only visual stimuli, I am likely to become aroused, but that does not mean I..."

"Can the doc talk for once and just go with the flow," Dylan said and leaned in to silence Alex from anymore logical reasoning.

This time Alex responded in kind and returned the kiss the redhead was drowning her in. Dylan was a hard gal to resist and at this moment, the headache a dulling throb, but still a throb, it was easier to just submit. Natalie's fingers undid the buttons of her top, fingers gliding gently against toned muscles beneath as she pulled it away. Dylan moved away from Alex, rising from the sofa and standing behind Natalie, intriguing the dark haired woman. Hands slid up Natalie's sides; up, down, then up again, sliding under her pajama tee shirt and removing it.

So now there were two topless women in front of Alex and although she was never that attracted to women, it was hard to resist the two beautiful women she loved and fought along side everyday. As Dylan's hands reached around and cupped Natalie's perky breasts, brushing calloused fingertips against pink nipples that stood at attention, Alex made a low groan in her throat. Sleep forgotten, Alex leaned into the blonde, sliding an arm around her lower back to keep her from sliding off her lap. She nipped one of Dylan's hands, to a chuckle and a cocky grin she didn't have to see to know was there, and flicked her tongue against the harden flesh beneath. Natalie whimpered in a way that was shy but wanting, much to Alex's enjoyment.

Hands on the blonde's hips, Alex continued to hold her from falling off her lap, licking and nipping Natalie's nipples one at a time; Dylan's hands always coming up to tweak and tug the freed one. The blonde quickly dissolved into a puddle of breathy gasps beneath the duel assault, outnumbered and glad about it for once. Someone's hand slipped between Natalie's spread legs, finding her clit through her Justice League underwear and rubbing it roughly. Letting out a squeal, the blonde missed the bemused look the other two women briefly shared before going back to work. Someone's hand came up from behind and slipped the underwear to the side, fingers finding her wet, and dipped in, finger fucking her until she was pushing Alex back into the sofa to give better access to the fingers.

Natalie crashed her lips into Alex's, kissing and panting into her mouth, momentarily confused as to what she should be doing with her mouth at the moment. Dylan kissed up down a small stretch of the blonde's back, her arm picking up speed as Natalie's pants turned into heavy moans and incoherent babble against Alex's mouth. Feeling the way Natalie was rocking above her, Alex rubbed at her clit harder, fingers spreading out to trap the cotton material and clit in one place. Natalie shuddered violently at that and she broke away from Alex's mouth long enough to shout 'Hot dang!' as she came, very much to the other women's amusement.

The blonde collapsed against Alex, kissing her weakly one more time before resting her face partially on the sofa and partially on the dark haired woman's shoulder. Dylan removed her fingers as the last of Natalie's muscle spasms eased and licked the slicked digits with a sultry wink at Alex.

"How's that headache?" She ventured.

Alex paused and thought. Surprised filled her expression as she looked at the redhead. "Better. Not entirely gone, but significantly better."

Leaning over Natalie, pressing a soft kiss on the drowsy blonde's shoulder, Dylan kissed Alex's forehead lightly. "Good," she said with a gentle smile.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
